This invention relates generally to animal tissue processing, and more particularly to a highly advantageous machine for rapidly producing meat pieces or strands, of predetermined size, as for example are used in preparing menudo or fajita.
Meat pieces or strands for preparing menudo and/or fajita are commonly produced by manual cutting of meat slabs. This is time consuming and laborious. Need exists for simple, effective apparatus to rapidly and automatically prepare such meat pieces and strands.